powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyber Cam
Cyber Cam is a "virtual replicant" of Cam created to monitor things at base when the real Cam is out in the field on Ranger missions. Biography Cyber Cam has a widely different personality than the real Cam and acts like a rapper, wearing skull caps, speaking in urban vernacular (for example, he called Tori 'Babelicious!'), excelling in adventure sports like skateboarding, surfing, motorbikes, etc. In short, Cyber Cam excelled in all those skills that Cam did not. History Cyber Cam is a holographic double of Cam. Cam had designed him to help out at Ninja Ops and gave him a few sports skills as well. Cyber Cam got overly excited and tied Cam up. Cyber Cam then presented himself as Cam to Shane, Tori, and Dustin. Tori, Dustin, and Shane were surprised by the new attitude and new clothes "Cam" was wearing. Dustin, Shane, and Tori invited "Cam" to come along with them, and Cyber Cam was happy to hang out with his peeps. Cyber Cam told Tori that she was looking particularly babelicious. Cyber Cam left with Shane, Tori, and Dustin and they headed for the skateboard park. Cyber Cam surprised them at how well he could skateboard and quickly started speaking the lingo. Cyber Cam decided he wanted to try surfing next. Cyber Cam hit the waves and did another outstanding job surfing. After he got out of the water, Cyber Cam decided he wanted to try motocross. Dustin, Blake, and Hunter laughed at him, telling "Cam" it was not a sport that you just pick up. Cyber Cam wanted to try and soon they were all at the racetracks. Shane and Tori watched from the sidelines as Cyber Cam soon left Hunter, Dustin, and Blake in the dust. After he had won, Cyber Cam was ready for another round. Sensei Kanoi contacted Shane and told them of the alien monster attacking the city. Cyber Cam did not want to leave and his friends thought he was joking. Cyber Cam told them he was so over being a Ranger. Blake, Hunter, Shane, Dustin, and Tori told "Cam" to stop joking around, they had a monster to fight. Cyber Cam reluctantly left with them and they soon confronted Fragra. Cyber Cam is soon distracted by a new car and goes to check it out. Much to the disbelief of Hunter, Shane, Dustin, Tori, and Blake. Cyber Cam looks over the new car as Shane, Dustin, Tori, Blake, and Hunter battle Fragra. Fragra soon turns Dustin and Tori into perfume scents. Cyber Cam is laying on the grass, eating, when Blake, Hunter, and Shane angrily come over and asked him why he didn't help. Cyber Cam is totally clueless as to why they are so angry at him. Later, in a factory, Cyber Cam arrives to help them. Cam has already arrived and Hunter, Blake, and Shane are confused by the appearance of another "Cam". Cyber Cam sees Cam and excitedly tells him hi and apologizes for tying him up. Cyber Cam goes over to Cam. Shane assumes Cyber Cam is a clone and starts to battle him. Cam finally gets him to stop and explains that Cyber Cam is holographic replica he had made to help out at Ninja Ops. Cam sends Cyber Cam back to Ninja Ops. Later, Cam reprograms Cyber Cam to be totally dedicated to his job. Shane, Tori, and Dustin walk in and are not thrilled to see Cyber Cam. Cam explains what he has done. Dustin tells him good, because he doesn't need any more competition on the race track. Cyber Cam walks up and tells them not to hate the player, hate the game. Cyber Cam was watching a video of motocross that Cam had shot. Blake and Dustin stood behind him and were not impressed. Cyber Cam commented that he should go into film making. Blake and Dustin decided they needed to redo their video and asked "Cam" if he was up for it. Suddenly, Cyber Cam dematerialize and Cam walked in. Cyber Cam sat in front of the computer screen with Sensei Kanoi and Dustin. They were watching the Power Rangers battle Beevil. Dustin had gotten a device from Marah, that Marah guarantee would help them defeat Beevil, it simply had to be powered up. Dustin was convinced that Marah wanted to be good, but Sensei Kanoi was not so sure and even Cyber Cam seemed to share his doubts. The screen showed Marah appearing and knocking Beevil off her feet. Marah and Beevil battled and Marah was knocked to the ground. The device was done powering up and Dustin grabbed it and took off. It turned out Marah was deceiving Dustin and the device was to help Beevil defeat the Rangers. Cyber Cam helped send the Zords to the Rangers and eventually Yellow Ranger destroyed Beevil. Sensei Kanoi had gone on a retreat. The guys had decided to give Tori a birthday party on the beach. Cam left Cyber Cam in charge at Ninja Ops, with the instructions to report in anything weird. Cyber Cam monitored the situation and noted Zurgane and Choobo in the woods. Cyber Cam transmitted himself into the woods and asked them what they had discovered. Choobo started to tell Cyber Cam that they had discovered a space craft, but Zurgane shut him up. Zurgane summoned several kelzaks, which made Cyber Cam grin. Cyber Cam began to battle the kelzaks, and he enjoyed himself. Zurgane and Choobo vanished. After a few moments of battling, Cyber Cam waved goodbye to the kelzaks, and transmitted himself back to Ninja Ops. Cyber Cam decided that the event qualified as something weird and contacted Cam on the beach. Cam decided to check things out. Cyber Cam hovered behind Cam as Cam researched the space craft that Zurgane and Choobo had discovered in the woods. Cyber Cam made several suggestions until Cam turned him off. Cyber Cam went online as Cam prepared to go find a time portal. Cyber Cam was thrilled to see Shane, Dustin, Tori, Blake, and Hunter, but they were less than thrilled to see him. Later, the Wolf Blades were attacking Blue Bay Harbor. Cyber Cam got the zords online, but he did it with attitude. Blake asked him if he could get an attitude adjustment and Cyber Cam replied that it wasn't in his programming. The teens entered their zords. Cyber Cam kept an eye on things back at Ninja Ops. The teens had earlier given Cam their power discs and although they could operate the zords, they didn't have their powers. They were getting a beating and ask Cyber Cam if Cam had shown up yet, and Cyber Cam told them no. Later, Green Samurai Ranger appeared with the new weapon - Lighting Riff Blaster. Green Ranger returned the power discs to the rest of the Rangers. With the ability to summoned the Mighty Mammothzord, the Rangers were able to destroy the Wolf Blades. Cyber Cam took over at Ninja Ops as Cam prepared to leave and rescue the ninja students aboard Lothor's ship. Although Green Ranger did make it aboard and located the ninja students, he was unable to rescue them. Lothor had found the Green Ranger and Green Ranger managed to leave before being captured as well. Cam activated Cyber Cam. Cam had returned from the U.S. Action Games with his ambulant frozen. His ambulate had frozen over a spot that Marah and Kapri had been at. Unfortunately, the amulet was starting to drain the power from Ninja Ops. Cam explained to Cyber Cam that he needed to go to the manual overdrive, outside of Ninja Ops, and correct the problem. Cyber Cam already knew where the manual overdrive was and told Cam that he had already programmed that information. Cam told him that he forgot and Cyber Cam left. Cyber Cam found the manual overdrive without a problem. After taking a quick look around, Cyber Cam began to work on it. Involved in the work, he was unaware of Lothor, Marah, and Kapri presence until it was too late. Kapri zapped Cyber Cam with a virus. Cyber Cam twitched and fell onto the overdrive. Marah, Kapri, and Lothor captured Cyber Cam and forced him to show them where Ninja Ops where. Cam and Sensei Kanoi were stunned to see Lothor, Kapri, and Marah inside Ninja Ops. Cyber Cam managed to free himself. He crawled under a table and deactivated himself. He is destroyed when Lothor, Kapri and Marah destroy the Ninja Ops. Notes *Cyber Cam's street-like talk resembles that of Alpha 6 from Power Rangers: Turbo. *Cyber Cam is the only ranger clone to start out as 'good'. Most clone characters were originally 'evil', and some later became good. See also Category:Ninja Storm Category:Robotic PR Allies Category:PR Allies Category:Clones